Avenged Rue
A few hours later, they overheard that a bag for each district has been dropped at the starting point. Ratchet: A bag, huh? Clank: Ratchet, we can use that. Reia: Agreed, captain. I'll go get it. Kiva: Wait, Reia! I'm coming too. Reia: That will be unwise. Kiva: What??? Reia: After what happened with Freakshow, I care for you too deeply to let you get involved with this trap. Kiva: What trap? As if this cave is a trap.. Reia: You're missing the point. Whatever's going on over there, it won't be good at all. Katniss, you're coming too? - Katniss nodded and grabbed her bow ready. Kiva: Reia, I..must speak my mind. I care for you too, but there's something else going on here. And the starting point was the proof. Reia: Your point? Kiva: I'm strong enough. Whether or not, I'm staying with this team and I wanna fight Zemo to avenge my parents and Rue! Reia: ...You indeed grow stronger, more than I thought you can be. Kiva: More..? Reia: Kiva, if we're going to get this bag and come right back, just...stay close to me. Kiva: Alright. Terra: Kiva, please be careful. Kiva: I will, my love. - Kiva kissed Terra on the cheek and catched up to Reia and Katniss. A few minutes later, they arrived at the starting point where one of the surviving particapents grabs a bag and ran quickly, with no one around him. Or so he thought... Reia: Which bag was it..? Kiva: The one with the 12. Reia: Right... Something's wrong with this area... Kiva: Expecting a trap? Reia: Yeah. What are you sensing, young one? Kiva: I'm sensing someone coming out. Reia: Then next move? Kiva: Spring the trap. Katniss: Fine by me. - Katniss ran to the 12 marked bag, grabbed it and is about to ran back until Clove attacked Katniss out of nowhere and pinned her down. Kiva: Katniss! Reia: Scram... Kiva: We have to do something! Reia: What?? And get discovered too? Kiva: What other choice do we have?? - Reia then take two cloaks from Kiva's pack and handed one to her. Reia: In that case, we have to help Katniss carefully. Kiva: Alright. - Both Kiva and Reia ran towards Katniss when Clove can hear their footsteps, but she can't see them. Clove: I'm warning you-- Come any closer and your teammate's dead! Kiva: Crud.. Reia: I like to know... Who gave the order to kill Rue? Clove: You expect me to answer that question!? Kiva: You have no other choice. Clove: So what!! - Just then, a boy- from Rue's district- attacked Clove and Katniss has escaped from her grasp. Kiva: What the heck!? Reia: Thresh... Kiva: Who? Reia: He's from Rue's district. Kiva: Oh... - Thresh killed Clove and he has avenged Rue for her death. Thresh: Just this one- For Rue.. Reia: Wait! Who gave the-- Thresh: It's every man for himself. Especially Cato. - Thresh ran away from the starting point, leaving Reia more questionable. Reia: Cato...? Kiva: You say something? Reia: Yeah.. Cato can be a whole lot of trouble. Kiva: Yeah, he would. Reia: We got what we came for. Let's get out of here before something else happens. Kiva: Alright. - The trio run back to the cave, where Ratchet and the others stayed put. Kiva: Guys, you're still here. Ratchet: Yeah, we are. Everything is quiet on our end. Whoa! What happened to Katniss?? Kiva: Well, long story short, she had a scar on her forehead. Terra: Will this medicine work? Kiva: It should. - Katniss used the new medicine on Peeta's wound as he did the same for Katniss' scar. Reia: I have an idea.. Katniss, could I barrow that medicine? Katniss: Sure, but don't use all of it. Reia: I won't. Kiva, sit down for me, will you? Kiva: Alright. - Reia took off Kiva's bandages on her ankle. Reia: Looks like..a blister and the ankle swealing hasn't slowed down. Here, this'll help you. - Reia put some medicine on Kiva's ankle. Reia: There, you should be better in the morning. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: Well, the point for today is Rue. She has been avenged today. Kiva: How did you know that? Ratchet: Let's just say, a little bird told me. Seriously, that's not a joke. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: Well, we should rest up. I think the tournament is about to be finished soon. Kiva: Alright. Clank: Since there are less people in the tournament, the intensity increased as well. Reia: Yeah, that's true. Terra: Want me to keep you company, sweet pea? Kiva: Yes, my love. - Terra sits next down next to Kiva as the group get together for a plan of survival. Ratchet: We need a new strategy. We can't hide in here forever. Kiva: I agree. At this rate, they will know where we are and kill us. Reia: Not to be offensive, but we need to find Cato and take him out. Kiva: What? Ratchet: Cato could be anywhere... Clank: Starting tomorrow, we'll leave the cave and do some recon around the area. Maybe we'll find out what's going on outside. Kiva: Good idea. - The gang rest in for the night. Next morning, some remarkable changes have appeared in first glance. Reia: Morning, Kiva. Would you allow me to check your ankle? Kiva: Sure, Reia. - Reia unwrapped the bandages on Kiva's ankle, until... Reia: Wow... The medicine does work... Kiva: Wow.. Reia: That's great. Kiva: Yeah.. Reia: Get yourself ready, Kiva. It's about to get bloody.. Kiva: I know. - Reia and the gang got out of the cave as the Hunger Games are reaching closer and closer to its end. Category:Scenes